


[Podfic] Booyeah

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [58]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, future science gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Just a little trip to the deli





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Booyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474857) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



> Recorded as a party favor for lunate8 for #ITPE2016
> 
> Thanks to pennypaperbrain for having blanket permission.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan

| 

## Booyeah

  


**Author:** pennypaperbrain  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Ghostbusters 2016  
  
**Pairing:** Holtzmann/Patty  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Just a little trip to the deli  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Booyeah.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7474857) | **Wordcount:** 418  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Booyeah.mp3) | **Size:** 3.1 MB| **Duration:** 0:03:07  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Booyeah.m4b) | **Size:** 1.6 MB| **Duration:** 0:03:07  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
